Bound by Family
by Synchronized Love
Summary: As a child, Kazutaka had to endure living with Saki, who ultimately killed his parents. Exactly what happened in the Muraki household long ago to bring about this fate? What kind of relationship did the half-brother's share? [Angst. Yaoi. Incest. ]
1. Kazutaka Is Mine

**TITLE:** Bound By Family (Brotherly Love)

**AUTHOR:** Synchronized Love

**RATING:** R (for dark themes, language, and sexual themes [incest])

**ANIME:** Yami no Matsuei (Descendents of Darkness)

**PAIRING(S):** Saki x Muraki*

**CATEGORY:** Angst

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Yami no Matsuei. Non-profit story. Don't sue.

**WARNING:** *The theme in this story is not suitable for the immature and young. There is yaoi in this fic. There is also incest. If you don't like one or both, just click the back button on your explorer and pretend you never noticed this existed. If you flame, I will humiliate you publicly. Think I'm kidding? We'll see . . .

**P.S:** Enjoy the story. PLEASE R/R. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Don't mind the awkward beginning of this fic. I couldn't find another way to begin it, so I just took a shot and began it straight off with the introduction. Damn my writer's block. Also, I have not read the manga, so this is my interpretation of the relationship in the house.

* * *

_"Is this real enough for you?_

_You were so confused._

_Now that you decided to stay,_

_We'll remain together . . ."_

~ Evanescence: "Surrender"

* * *

            "Muraki, I would like you to meet your older brother, Saki . . ."

            Muraki simply stared in surprise. _I have a brother? Since when?_

            Large grey eyes peered up at a more menancing pair of eyes. The smile was friendly, quite friendly actually. But the look in this man's eyes frightened him, chilling him to the bone. A hand rested upon his shoulder; Muraki looked up at his mother, who knelt down to his level. Her expression was hurt with the knowledge that his father -- her husband -- had bedded another woman and bore this boy just before Muraki himself was born. Her lips were pressed by his ear, and she whispered, "No matter what, you will _always_ be my little doll."

            Muraki then bowed his head towards his new brother. "Nice to meet you, Saki-kun . ." He raised his hand up to shake the other boy's hand. Saki, with that frightening expression still written clearly on his face, reached out and took Muraki's hand into his own. He felt its gentleness, it's innocence. Saki's expression grew even more devious once he eventually let go.

            "Nice to meet you as well, Muraki-kun. I .. hope we get to know each other more. Personally."

            The tone in Saki's voice caused Muraki to reel back gently, his body shivering, and his mind registering a bad feeling about this boy. He tugged his hand back, and felt it. Heat surged through it, spreading throughout his body and to his cheeks. His grey eyes looked up once more from studying his hand, to see Saki being lead around the Kazutaka residence by their father. All he did was simply stand there, not even noticing his mother's soon-to-be absence. However, he did hear her remark as she left.

            "Bastard."

* * *

            Muraki held the lovely Victorian doll closely in his arms. Settled on the bed, he pulled it away to examine the doll's lovely face. _You're the only one that knows me. You're the only one that listens to me. _A faint, sad smile appeared on his face. "If only you could talk to me .." This followed a shatter of glass against his bedroom door. The raging screams grew louder with every curse word his father could think of. Muraki shut his eyes. "Please stop. Please don't do this anymore. I don't want to hear it." His whimpers grew louder, almost louder than the screams themselves. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! STOP!" He cried, clutching the doll tightly to his chest, tears streaming down his face.

            Silence soon followed, and then, an unsettled quiet.

            Somebody was clearing the tears from his face.

            "Mother?" He whispered, opening an eye.

            "Are you okay?"

            The voice wasn't of his mother's. Muraki's eyes snapped open. On the bed right beside him, holding a hankerchief close to his chest, was Saki. Muraki backed away slightly. Saki held a concerned look, almost hurt in a sense.

            "Are you afraid of me?"

            Muraki shook his head slowly, avoiding eye contact with Saki's. 

            ".. Do you hate me?"

            Muraki nodded. Saki brought a hand out, sliding a finger underneath the boy's chin, and lifting it up. Muraki looked, more tears threatening to spill. Saki quickly dried them.

            "Why do you hate me so?"

            "Because," Muraki started, "because .. you're the reason my parents fight! My mom was happy before you came here. And my dad was actually nice to mom. Now they fight all the time, and they won't stop! They .. they won't stop .." His face turned a reddish hue, as his voice died and a sob escaped his throat. "Damn you .. Damn you .."

            "Please don't hate me."

            Muraki shook his head, "Why?"

            "Because I love you."

            Muraki stopped crying, his eyes wide, stared at Saki. He blinked once, twice, even a third time slipped between that silent, awkward moment. Saki held no expression on his face, and Muraki was in a shocked state. But despite it, he would be the one to break the silence.

            "How can you love me when you don't even know me?"

            Saki said nothing. He only kept eye contact with the younger boy, drawing the other close to him. The hand that tilted his chin in his direction slowly rose to brush the loose bangs from his face. Muraki felt himself grow slightly red from the smooth touch to his face. He listened as Saki whispered gentle words of 'beautiful' and 'unique' so softly that you couldn't notice his lips moving in such a graceful manner. Muraki almost felt himself mesmerized, wound up into a webbed trap that Saki created with each touch and kind word. 

            Soon all of it slowly came to an end, Saki's words concluding with an, "Do I really need to know you to love you? You're so beautiful, and pure. Just one look into those alluring eyes of yours, and one feel of your soft hair will draw anyone to you." Saki's vocal level was that of a continuous whisper. "You've taken me into a trap that you never knew you could set, and I wish to grow closer until you entrap me wholly. I am your slave, I am your protector. I will take care of you, and make sure nobody brings tears to your eyes again."

            "S-saki .."

            "You may hate me now, but you have to understand that I'm not to blame. It was our father who brought us pain. His sins were given to me, but I refuse to accept them." _And I will use them against him. Heh._

            Muraki's grey eyes lowered. How could he have even fathomed the thought that Saki was a terrible person? Saki was on the same side he was: lost, confused, and pretty much alone. He clutched the Victorian Doll a little looser than usual. _We're on the same side. Dad only made us this way. He makes Saki take the blame because Saki's his son. He makes mom cry when she didn't even do anything. How could I hate Saki? I should hate him .. my dad .._ Greyish swirls grew darker._ I hate you, Father._

            The noticeable darkening of Muraki's eyes caused Saki to grin widely. _Got'cha__. With that grin, Saki knelt down before his brother, feigning an innocent look. "We will survive what he does to us. We will be strong, ne? You and I. Together. We'll be a team. We'll protect each other from tears and sorrow. But it'll only work if you tell me that you don't hate me. Please! You don't hate me, right?"  Muraki simply shook his head._

            Saki placed a hand on Muraki's knee. The younger boy placed his hand over it. "I don't hate you." He replied, "I will never hate you. We are .. together .. a team .." That shiver that ran down his back never faded. Muraki merely chose to ignore it. Even as Saki's grin became more ravenous and evil, even when goosebumps popped up on his arms, Muraki refused to acknowledged the discomfort. _It's only my nervousness . . ._

            The elder of the two reached out and embraced the younger, holding him tightly. "Thank you." He whispered quickly, pulling back and pressing a kiss to Muraki's forehead. As soon as he did that, he backed away, and quickly went to leave the room. He opened it and shut it, leaving Muraki to touch his forehead, blink, and lay back on the bed, more confused than ever. The goosebumps nevered ceased, nor did the newly spawned butterflies.

            If only he had chosen to believe his bodily instincts.

* * *

            Slam! Kazutaka-sama hit the wall rather hard, his eyes staring widely at Saki, who punched his fist to his opened palm.

            "S-Saki .."

            "I can kill you very easily like I did mother. If you interfere with my life, or Muraki's, I'll make sure you suffer more than she did. Nobody gets in my way, especially a man who's slept with more than one woman. You have no honor. You taint your own name, and expect your children to bear it. Bastard. I warn you now . . . Muraki is mine to care for. And I will not let anyone attempt to get in our way."

            Kazutaka-sama glared at Saki, standing up from the wall. But as soon as he tried to move, the edge of a sword was pressed against his throat. His eyes widened. One of the twin swords in the wall behind Saki was missing.

            "Y-you wouldn't dare . . ."

            Saki laughed. "Don't tempt me old man. You ruined my family; I should ruin yours. I've taken a liking to Muraki, though. He's untainted, pure, and very beautiful."

            "Stay away from him."

            "Too late. He's under my care. Under my trust. Touch him, warn him about this, and you will die. And I will leave your mangled body for your insane wife to discover, so that I can kill her too." Saki pulled the tip of the blade from Kazutaka-sama's throat. "This is my only warning." The brunette then turned around and stalked from the room, sword still in his hand.

* * *

            "My beautiful doll, how are we feeling today?"

            Muraki leaned within his mother's embrace, holding the Victorian Doll in his arms. "I'm okay, mother. I'm happy to see that you're okay."

            "I'm fine, Muraki." 

            There was silence, before Muraki's mother would slowly tug the Victorian Doll from Muraki's embrace. "No no .. you shouldn't hold that. You are much more beautiful than her. Nobody can compare to you, my doll, when it comes to beauty. You are the one and only, perfect doll. Your face is gentle, your hair is soft, and your eyes are unique. Nobody else can compare to my son. You are my Victorian Doll. And you will always be that . . ."

            Muraki said nothing, although he held a sad frown with the absence of his doll, his best friend.

            Green eyes closed within the shadows of the darkened hallways just outside the room. The gleam of the blade twinkled just slightly, before an invisible mass of shadow pulled from the wall and began walking from Muraki's room. A scowl was just seen from the pale light of the moon, before he turned the corner and headed to his room. Upon entrance, he whispered slowly to himself.

            "Muraki. Is. Mine."

* * *

(**END CHAPTER 1**)

So, what do you think? Should I continue, or should I allow this story to rot in the archives and work on others that would probably do better? Please give me feedback. It helps me out with stories when I'm in a slum. Already I have the basic plot of this story working out. I just need to convert the plot into words so it can be read and not thought of. Just a reminder that this isn't my first Yami no Matsuei fic, but it is on FF.net. And this is a notice that I do not update very often because of time restrictions. I will, however, strive to make quicker ones if people are interested in reading more. So tell me what you think!! Thanks, bye.

-- Synchronized Love (aka Alana-chan)


	2. Victorian Beauty

**TITLE:** Bound By Family (Brotherly Love)

**AUTHOR:** Synchronized Love

**RATING:** R (for dark, sexual themes [incest], language, and violence)

**ANIME:** Yami no Matsuei (Descendents of Darkness)

**PAIRING(S):** Saki x Kazutaka*

**CATEGORY:** Angst

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Yami no Matsuei. This is a non-profit story. Don't sue.

**WARNING:** *The theme in this story is not suitable for the immature and young. This is yaoi (gay male/male) in this fic. There is also incest. If you don't like one or both, just click the back button on your explorer and pretend you never notice this existed. If you flame, I will humiliate you publicly. Think I'm kidding? We'll see . . .

**P.S:** Enjoy the story. PLEASE R/R

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you to everyone who corrected me on the last name/first name. I had earlier believed that Kazutaka's first name was Muraki, as obviously stated. I will correct chapter one as soon as I am able to, but for now, I made it right in chapter two. Speaking of chapter one: Wow. Thirteen reviews already. I had no clue that people were interested in this fic. I'm very glad for it. It's inspired me to keep going, which I am glad about, since I really wanted to type a story like this. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my fic. I hope that chapter two is to your liking. I updated this as quickly as I could, since I had some free time on my hands. Sugoi~ Now enough with my incessant rambling. Go on, read already!

* * *

_"Is this real enough for you?_

_You were so confused._

_Now that you've decided to stay,_

_We'll remain together . . ."_

~ Evanescence: "Surrender"

* * * 

      _Why am I so beautiful to my mother that she compares me in to her Victorian dolls? Kazutaka had placed the doll on top of the nightstand, studying it with his large grey eyes, peering through silvery tresses that slightly blocked his view from the pale porcelian face. It neither blinked, nor stirred, nor even took a breath. _She's not even alive. Her face is cold and hard, and she doesn't even smile. Am I so much like her?_ He brushed his fingers along his frowning lips, the melancholy expression that he couldn't see without the help of a mirror becoming more saddened and frustrated._

      Fewer came the times that he would pull the doll into his lap and engage in one-way conversations with her. Kazutaka had come to the realization that she wasn't going to respond, no matter what he did. She wouldn't even listen, her ears not made of flesh. Was there even a mind within that fragile figure that constantly sat, gathering dust until he decided to clean it off? Standing, Kazutaka turned around, looking down upon the ground.

      He was starting to hate that doll.

      He never noticed someone walking into the room, brushing past him to take that doll. He was too occupied clenching his fists, angered at the fact that with time passing by, his mother wouldn't even call him by his name. To her, he was merely known as 'her Victorian doll.' Kazutaka did not want to be referred as _that_. He wanted to be called by his own name! So far, only one had done so. And he hadn't even been here as long as everyone else had.

      "Kazutaka? Why do you have the doll here? You usually carry her around with you all the time."

      Kazutaka whirled around, surprised by the voice that was behind him. Blinking, he saw Saki holding the doll in his arms, approaching him, and kneeling to his level. The expression on his half-brother's face was that of concern, his green eyes bright and alive amidst the dull room that he resided in.

      "When did you come in here?" That was all that Kazutaka could think of as a response, still trying to get over the surprise. Saki chuckled a bit, placing the doll on his younger half-brother's bed and moving both arms on his shoulders. Kazutaka blushed slightly. _Why does his touch make me feel so warm? Nobody else can do that to me . . ._

      "Are you okay? I got here a few minutes ago. I first called your name, but you didn't respond. I then brushed your arm to see if you were even paying attention. I was going to shake you, but then I saw the doll seated on the nightstand, lopsided, and usually yo-" _The doll was lopsided? Kazutaka glanced over at her. _She's straightened up now._ "Kazutaka?" _

      "Hmm?"

      "Are you listening to me?"

      "Wha-?" Kazutaka looked back at Saki. _Great, I'm starting to act like that doll. Maybe I am like her .. "S-sorry Saki. I didn't mean to stop listening to you." His eyes lowered to the ground._

      "It's alright. Don't be sorry. When you want to talk, just come find me. I'll leave you alone for now." Saki pulled away, moving his arms from Kazutaka's shoulders, and getting up to stride out the door. Before Kazutaka could protest, the door closed gently, and he was alone once more.

      With the doll.

      "You stupid thing. Stop looking at me. Stop making me look at you. You're making me like you." Kazutaka spat as he glared at the Victorian doll. He shoved at her face, making her fall back onto the bed. He walked over to the door and flung it open. Behind it, his mother stood, her fist poised to knock on the door. She looked an absolute mess, tears leaking down her face, makeup running, and her hair in slight disarray. Her other hand clutched at her dress, before she eventually fell to her knees. Kazutaka grabbed her just in time. "Mother!!"

      He smelled the stench of alcohol in her breath. Her head rested on his shoulders, a gentle cry escaping her throat. Never had she come looking unstable to his room before. With a tug and a pull, Kazutaka managed to get her inside. He closed the door, then went to her side. He was afraid, noticing her dazed state, her mouth opened slightly ajar. Her usual brilliant eyes were dull; they matched his room, his eyes, his life as of now. "Mother? Can you answer me? Please?"

      There was no vocal response, which concerned Kazutaka. He approached her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes were not dilated. She was completely in a shocked state, unaware of anything that was going on. Kazutaka felt the right thing was to let her come out of it slowly. He released his hold on her, and stood to gather at least a pillow and blanket for her. He could not move her from the ground; she was too heavy for him to take her into his arms. He turned around and began to reach for the blanket.

      As he did this, she stirred, and began focusing herself back to reality. The first thing she saw in her blurred state as a lithe figure, moving gracefully. She caught a view of the figure's face. _So beautiful. She thought. Her mind held no memories of who it was. The only image that potruded from her head was an image of a living doll, fluidly moving as if it were alive. The beauty of her dreams, alive and well. This was reality. __My doll has come to life. There was no contemplating thought that this 'doll' was her son, as her movements became more stable, and graceful, albeit her drunkard state. Just as Kazutaka turned around, she would leap, and take him to the ground._

      "Welcome to life, my Victorian beauty."

* * *

      Saki studied the elegance and simplicities of the Muraki master bedroom, casually taking the time to view his reflection upon Lady Muraki's reflection. Muraki-sama only glared as he watched his son walk around casually, as if he owned the house. On any normal circumstances, he would have reached fowards and shoved the adolescent from the room, no, from the house, actually. However, he was stop between the constant tip of a blade, and the threat held over his head of his family. Saki, meanwhile, looked down upon the bureau, green eyes narrowing slightly at the Victorian doll situated beside a small set of medications.

      "Father, I never knew your wife took medication."

      Muraki-sama jerked his head up, his green eyes, which were hidden behind a pair of glasses, glaring at Saki. He blinked at the mention of medication, and inwardly he winced. With a nod, he answered, "She has a lot of hallucinations. Without taking her medication, she'll see things that aren't there, mistake people for others, and she'll be unaware of anything and everything about her. She's prone to drinking alcohol when she's unable to control herself."

      "I see .. And here I was actually joking that she was insane. Aren't I so accurate?" Saki whispered in a mocking tone. His attention turned back to the Victorian doll that was settled right beside the bottles. His eyes narrowed when he noticed a small, circular, pink object right beside the doll's violet dress hem. He reached down and lifted it, noticing not just one pink object, but a larger, white one beside it. This followed by numerous more different shaped pills. His curiousity peaking its height, Saki lifted the doll completely from the bureau, only to see countless pills of various shapes and sizes, colors and textures. "What is this?" He rose his voice slightly. Muraki-sama grew curious as he watched Saki lift his doll and stare. What he saw as he moved towards the bureau made his jaw drop.

      "It looks like your wife prefers insanity, as she doesn't take even one of those medicines. Quaint, isn't it Father?" Saki opinionated, followed by a laugh.

      "Shut up."

      "Manners, Father. Mann--" His attempt to continue his teasing was halted when he heard a faint scream. It seemed that Muraki-sama heard it too as he quickly moved to bolt out the door. Saki could recognize the scream easily. "Kazutaka . . ." His voice whispered out as he followed after his father. Nobody had permission to touch him, make him cry, nor agonize him. Absolutely no one. Only he could do it. Whoever brought pain to the little one would pay. Dearly.

* * *

      "Mother! What are you doing?!" Kazutaka cried out as his left arm was pinned right above his head. His silver eyes were wide with fear as this mother -- no, stranger -- moved in over him. Her eyes were glazed over, her lips full and slightly open. The expression held hunger, and a moment of insanity. Who was this creature that dressed up like his mother? This certainly wasn't her! 

      "Why are you so afraid, my beautiful blessing? I won't hurt you . . ."

      That hurt. Her voice was precise. _Mother, what did I do? Why am I being punished?_ Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Kazutaka continued to struggle aimlessly, his mother's strength unbelievably strong for a drunken woman. One of her delicate hands released the hold on his arms, her legs pinning his own legs together rather painfully. Her fingers cleared the moisture from his face, which caused an immediate shed of tears. He shut his eyes, not believing what was happening. _This is a dream. Just a terrible dream. When I open my eyes again, everything will be okay. He slowly began to open his eyes . . ._

      The pressure was soon lifted from his pinned-down body. Those light grey hues witnessed as Saki shoved his mother against the wall, his hands gripping against her arms in a painful vice. It was evident that it hurt by the expression on his mother's face. There was a buzzing in the air, heard only by him while mouths opened and closed in an angry manner. He remembered opening his mouth and Saki's hands releasing his mother's arms and turning to him. Kazutaka was still on the floor, his mind still not registering the voices. He felt Saki's arms enclose around his body, pulling him closely and possessively to his own body. His eye level lifted, he saw his father pull his mother into his arms. Saki was shouting something .. something to his father and his mother.

      His father stood up and shouted back at Saki, and Saki remained motionless. But in that motionless gesture, his father paled, and quickly took his mother, who was still grappling towards him. Kazutaka merely looked up at Saki, before darkness overcame him, and he was soon in a comforting silence. His senses returned, and his body shivered as that protective voice whispered.

      "_Victorian beauty .._"

* * *

(END CHAPTER 2)

Good? Bad? Be constructive. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks. =3


End file.
